Four Vamps and a Baby
by angie9281
Summary: Vengeance is doled out in a bizarre way, leaving Sookie, Willa, Aurora and Pam facing a challenge unlike any they have ever had to contend with before. Blackmailed in order to set things right, can the fearsome foursome help set things right or will the consequences set upon their patriarch be permanent?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note-this is a quirky and admittedly strange idea that came into my head but thought the idea was funny and I could use some more humor in my stories. I will apologize in advance if it doesn't work. But I wanted to do something more lighthearted and humorous and I know it may not work but I just had to try…..please read and review and thank you!**_

 **PART ONE**

 **Chapter 1**

As reluctant as he was to travel to this realm, he wanted desperately to make up for lost time, to make up for his having fallen in such a deep depression. Though certainly it had not been his fault, none of it. Things were good and he accepted the ring finally, a ring that Niall had crafted along with a couple others for Pam and Willa to withstand the sun. they had needed them to come to his aid and it was a dangerous situation to be certain and thought he rings had caused Niall to be drained of enough power to eventually pass on prematurely, he had handpicked Aurora to take over the ruling of Faery. And over the past couple of months now she had done stunningly well and no longer did the idea of a mixed breed being scare or worry the people of the realm. Nor did the idea of her father coming to visit, even after the one time he did when things had gone to hell. Apparently Niall had done some heavy duty damage control and coupled with the relative forgiving nature of the residents of Faery, they were preparing to welcome not only Sookie back to Faery but her husband as well. For his part, he was wanting only to make a good impression, to start fresh. To start fresh like he had in the months since he had been controlled by a wicked force of darkness.

She poked her head into their bedroom, watching him change from…well, he did like to sleep au natural…..into jeans and a grey tank. Flip flops upon his feet may give off a more relaxed and fun loving Eric, but no one would make any mistake, as his reputation always precede him and certainly with his own daughter running Faery, this was a family one would be stupid to try to mess with. "You almost ready? She said she was going to meet us on the other side." Sookie was wearing a simple dress, his personal favorite-a sleeveless periwinkle sundress and leather sandals, her hair pulled up into a tight bun at the nape of her neck, copper colored earrings in her lobes. Topped off with a gentle coating of eye shadow and shimmery lip gloss, she looked a vision, innocent enough in her attire. But beneath the innocence was certainly a fierce fighter.

He slowly dressed, giving her the chance to drink it all in, smirking all the while. Thank goodness he seemed more like his old self, the recent party at Bellefleurs had certainly helped more than she thought it would. And for that she was eternally grateful. "You look…..exhilarating." he said as he finished dressing and grooming for the eventful day, a ring on his right ring finger the gift from Niall, allowing him not only to day walk, but to open a passage to Faery whenever he wanted. It was a platinum band with runes etched into its surface, pinprick sides crystals giving off light whenever the light hit them…or even when it didn't. it was a object of ethereal beauty and yet, what had gone into crafting it was not lost on any of them he rounded the bed and took her hands into his and she beamed up at him.

"It's nice to see a smile on your face again….its been way too long." she said as she let him pull her into him, her head against his silent chest and yet, she knew he did, in face have a heart. A big one, more so than he would ever dream to admit. "You know, we have been through everything you could ever think of and as much as I kind of like the excitement, it will be nice to have down time with her, won't it?"

"It has been far too long." he agreed. "Do you really think I am welcome there though? Do you really thing they have accepted her, being what she is, as a ruler. To think of the plots that could be being brewed up under her nose…" he trailed off as he tried to get images of his daughter being harmed out of his mind.

"She is fine, she said so in the letter. Craig and Cassia, her two bodyguards had not left her side and are always at least a split second from her. She couldn't be better protected and certainly she is a force in her own right. Learning from the best, right?" Sookie spoke reassuringly to him and though it had helped, she couldn't deny that she still worried about Aurora just as he did. "It's too bad the others couldn't make it but someone has to keep Ginger from making a mess out of things, right?"

"And from what she heard about Faery, Pam Isn't exactly one to want to go there. She said she would rather be surrounded by girl scouts selling cookies rather than being amongst a bunch of Tinkerbelles. Besides, she admitted she didn't know if she could control herself and Willa, she admitted she wouldn't be able to, she still has trouble controlling herself around you. Its only since you became a hybrid that it helped somewhat." he replied. "So…..are we ready?"

"I suppose so." she replied and using her inner magic, she opened a passage to Faery and nearby, she could make out a familiar figure in wait for them. And it was then they walked, hand in hand though the passage that sealed shut behind them almost instantly.

 **Chapter 2**

The clearing was airy and bright and yet what was being planned out was far from being along the same lines. The fairy was talking to another as they stared into a bubbling brook deep in the lush forests of Faery. "Do you think it can work, what you will do to the waters? This spring..the magic in it is….powerful."

"And will be made more so when I am done with it." replied the older faerie, a stately looking man with graying temples said, looking regal and impeccably dressed in a tieless suit. "When all is done, the queen will be begging me for the cure and I will give it willingly…so long as she abdicates the throne."

"But Ronan, the waters…..how can you get him to drink it when all he can drink is-"

"By means of blood, it will get into him, when I concentrate the water as I intend it to become, well….they will be in for a big surprise. And I wish for no bloodshed. I believe in a bloodless coup and wish for no blood to be spilled, even that of the fanged persuasion who are part of our world….for now. Watch and learn, Kieran." he nodded at the red headed fairy to watch and as he scooped up some water from the stream in a bucket, he nodded at what was in his hand. "Glowing seeds, what remains of the light fruit. When harnessed the right way, it can be used to concentrate any liquid into a purer form. This is the last of what remains of the light fruit and I hoped to try this one day. Using the waters that keep us all youthful looking and the light fruit…..do you get what I am getting at, Kieran?"

The younger faerie nodded as a grin crossed his face. "Let me guess, it wont just take a few years off?"

"Youth is relative in terms of his life but rest assured it will be the sight to behold." Ronan said as the water churned and he chanted the incantation needed to craft the brew to his desires. "And as he has pledged to drink only from her, from what his daughter says…..well, it will be a matter of time before the show comes to pass." a shiver came over him. "They have arrived. Perhaps we can offer the girl a bottle of her favorite faerie wine." he changed the bucket of water before their eyes, a bottle of wine replacing it. The sweet smell of apple wine permeated through the bottle and he grinned at his talents. "Not many have the power I have and today, I use it to help bring Faery to a better day, a day when a hybrid is taken from the throne and replaced by a true resident, a true fae."

 **Chapter 3**

The reunion was a warm one as hugs and kissed went all around the three and the parents marveled at how grown up their daughter looked in her burgundy leather jumpsuit. "I was just in sparring classes, Cassia and Craig are impressed in my sword handling."

"Naturally." Eric said as he hugged his daughter again, smirking with pride. "Have you made anyone bleed yet?"

She rolled her eyes. "If you're hungry, I arranged a tempered faerie blood brew up at the palace. Nothing that would make you go bat crap crazy like before…mom told that story so many times about when you drained Claudine and….." she giggled before she could remind her father of a less than red letter moment in his life. It was at that moment a red headed faerie and a older, stately looking faerie approached with the rest of the guards. Craig and Cassia were already there, never leaving the sight of their charge.

"Oh, the welcoming committee….I sent them to the winery to fetch something special for mom. And oh, this is Kiernan and Ronan, personal assistants to the crown. Polite and reverent, the two faeries were nothing short of charming to Sookie and her husband and it was all they could do to keep from chomping at the bit, wanting to see the show. Now.

They had hoped that the girl would dig into the bottle right then and there, knowing the weakness Sookie had for the sweet apple wine. But instead, she took it in hand and grinned. "A little something for when we get home later."

"Why not toast your return to your people? You are after all just as important to Faery as your sweet daughter here…..and we have a feast prepared and-" Kiernan was interrupted by Aurora, who had raised a hand gently.

"You two are planning to at least spend the night here? But I understand if you don't want to, I know how this place makes dad a little….uncomfortable." Aurora said as she and her mother looked to the Viking imploringly.

"I….would prefer to return to our home this evening. I must be honest. I didn't think I would even come at all but nothing could keep me from you. Nothing."

"Then up to the palace we go for a tour around the place-I remodeled some and then we can have a feast and dad, I think you are about to have the best blood in all the realms."

"There is none better than your mother's….perhaps a bit of that could be arranged?" he looked sideways as he walked along with Sookie.

"Not out here! That is a private thing…..and I could use a drink first anyway. I think the wine may give my blood a sweeter taste, Faerie wine enhances the blood, you know."

Walking behind them and overhearing the exchange, Ronan and Kiernan looked eager, ready for what was to come. Everything was about to come crashing down. Things would fall into place.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 4**

They spent hours with their daughter, looking at the changes in the palace the modern touches of the other world having been brought into the palace. Flat screen TVs, a high tech gym and even a Starbucks had been brought into the palace and it was more like some bachelor pad slash hotel rather than a stuffy palace. Though Aurora had been careful to keep a aura of honor and reverence about the place as well. A quick stop in a room allowed for Sookie to break into the wine and to her embarrassment, she had downed a half of a bottle in no time, foregoing the glasses on the bar in the suite.

But to her surprise, he forewent taking a nip or two from her, something felt….off. "I don't mean to be rude to our daughter, this has been a wonderful day but…I would prefer to return to more familiar places….if it is alright with you…." he seemed almost ashamed, sheepish and there was a very small group of people he would reveal such feelings to.

She understood completely and so they left the room with the remainder of the wine in tow, finding their daughter talking amicably with Kiernan and Ronan who looked expectantly at them and Sookie explained they needed to return before the feast.

"Oh, but the feast, we ensured that it would be perfect for you and the blood we have is-" Ronan was stopped by a stern look from Aurora.

"I completely understand,, what with things that have happened…." her thoughts were on the loss of Jason's little daughter and the recent hijacking of sorts that had left her father nearly at the brink of killing them all, thanks to a deranged sorceress. "How about I check in later on and make sure things are ok?" she offered and her parents nodded gratefully as Sookie opened a porthole. Ronan looked dejected but Kiernan, he remained as cool as a cucumber. They vanished through the passage after warm farewells and hugs and as the two guards walked off with Queen Aurora, Ronan spun around to look at his partner in crime.

"They got away!"

"They will return. When they realize what they need to undo what will be wrought is only available here." Kiernan replied with a wicked grin.

 **Chapter 5**

They returned to the safety and security of their home. They had indeed enjoyed reuniting with their one and only child and were prouder of her than they ever could be. And yet, something still felt off to the Viking and he said as much to Sookie. "Those two…assistants. There was something about them I didn't like."

"They worked for grandfather Niall and he had nothing but rave reviews about them. His entire support staff, actually." Sookie said as they entered their living room and he tossed his leather jacket onto a cushy leather loveseat. Flopping down beside her on the long, sleek black couch, he looked….hungry.

"Maybe it is nothing…..maybe I am still on edge after everything. I need to relax, I know that. Relaxing has never really been in my vocabulary though." he said as he gave her those big blue puppy dog eyes she could never say no to. And with a grin, she moved her ponytail and let her neck show, her own fangs coming out as she was getting turned on as she usually did when this happened. "Have at it." she said as she closed her eyes, bracing for the impact. And then she felt the sting, a sting that didn't hurt anymore but instead gave her a thrill. And she sat like this for a few minutes before he pulled out and licked his lips, savoring it. "That wine did the trick, you always taste wonderful but that….we need to keep more of that wine around." he grinned at her before a funny feeling came over him and if it was possible he turned paler than usual. He looked like he was fighting to breathe, though he didn't breathe. It was frightening and she tried to go to him, to see what she could do. But as soon as she reached out to take his hand into hers, it was gone and she fell to the ground, something falling into her arms and her speedy reflexes allowed her to catch….it was not possible, she thought to herself as she gaped at that which she held in her hands as she lay on her back.

 **Chapter 6**

The timing could not have been worse…or better…or….whatever….Willa and Pam had entered the living room to the sounds of what they were surprised to hear, something that hadn't been heard since…Aurora. When she was little. Little little. And this little one that Sookie had wrapped in the leather jacket she had grabbed from the chair was no girl, from what the two stunned women could see.

"Where the hell did that….come from….." Pam started as she approached and as she scented the air, she came to a conclusion and yet it was a conclusion that could not possibly be true. But she knew this scent and even like this, well, she knew she was seeing her maker in a new way. Unlike anything she had ever seen before. "How. In. The. Hell?" she asked as Sookie rocked the whimpering baby in her arms, she herself looking shell-shocked by this development.

"And I thought we had been through everything…" she said to herself as she looked to her kin. "Willa, can you maybe find me something that I could….put him in. maybe something not pink. I think there may be some clothes Jason never took for the kids in the basement."

Nodding, as stunned as the others were, Willa sped off and returned a few moments later with a gender neutral yellow pair of footie pajamas, a outfit a size too big but at this moment, they weren't going to be picky. "This can not possibly be what it looks like….I mean…I know what I see and I know its him….."

"Believe it cause its happening. At least he is still a vampire….which means at least there ain't gonna be any diapers to take care of because if there was, I surely would make him pay for that when he gets back to normal."

"If we can get him back to normal, but there has to be a way, if magic did this, then there has to be a way to reverse it…." A troubling thought crossed her mind as she thought to what had triggered this change. And the only thing that she could come up with was- "Wine." something was in the wine. She retrieved the bottle what had some left in it and frowned. "It didn't do anything to me though….I think it was spelled to affect him. He was targeted. But why?"

"I think maybe if this started in Faery then…maybe I have to bite the bullet and get my ring on. And you too." Pam nodded at Willa. "I smell a fight coming and if it is what it takes to undo this clusterfuck. Then I am so in."

 **Chapter 7**

They wasted little time and as soon as the others had gotten their rings firmly on their hands, the passage to Faery was opened and they made haste up to the palace which was, as always surrounded by guards. Seeing who was in the lead of the group and seeing that she carried what looked like a helpless 6 month old, the guards were more than willing to let them pass. Having explained that these two were family was the easy part. But there was no way she was going to say anything about the identity of the little one with them. It was just too freaking weird. Craig and Cassia stood outside the cavernous suite that was Auroras and seeing the panic in the faces of the three women, the looked at them with concern,

"You just left here….did you….forget something?" Cassia asked, blue eyes inquisitive. Craig narrowed his gaze at the baby on her arms and his eyes bugged out, recognizing the scent he knew could come from but one individual.

"Looks like someone had an encounter with the Glen." he said in shock. "But only by drinking can the effects be-"

"What's the fucking Glen?" Pam asked, impatient.

"The Glen is the water that keeps the land pure. Fresh. Young. It keeps us ageless and youthful by its mere presence, though a sip here and there is always helpful. But….never has it done this to anyone. Never." he turned to knock on the door to the suite and instantly Aurora answered and looked shocked to see her mother and had certainly not expected to see Willa and Pam in tow.

"What is it? You look…. look…." Aurora looked from the faces of her kin to the baby squirming in Sookie's arms, looking up at her with big blue eyes. As if the scent hadn't given it away as to who the child was, the eyes certainly did. "Oh. My. God…..how is this even possible….wait…." Aurora went to take a closer look at the baby and the guards quickly explained to her about the Glen.

"ironically enough, we had planned to go into depth about this place in tomorrow's lessons. " Cassia said with a shake of her head. "Ii still can not process what I am seeing, I mean….the water…is never has affected anyone like this and shouldn't even affect a vampire. Some dangerous and powerful magic is clearly involved here."

Taking the half empty bottle of wine in hand, Craig held it and his light connected with what was now apparent in the bottle. The wine echoed the glow from his hand and it cast a eerie bluish tint to them all, confirming what they all suspected. "Yep. Something in the wine, the water has indeed been tampered with." he passed the bottle to Aurora who used her own powers to detect the devious magic within.

"I don't think I can undo this…I know how powerful my magic is…strongest in the realm…..but there is something in this magic….a stumbling block of sorts."

Someone cleared their throat and they all turned to look at the source. Kiernan and Ronan stood there smugly, looking quite confident, giving off the air that they knew something the rest did not. "I have come to make a deal." Kiernan said, his voice cool but strangely friendly.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

 **Chapter 8**

"Welcome back….sooner than you expected to be back and another chance to reconnect with your daughter." Kiernan said to Sookie, a look of amusement on his face. "How goes things?" he asked innocently.

"It was you. You did something to the wine, the water you put into it. You knew he couldn't drink it as it was and needed to get it into him through me. Pretty clever, I will grant you that. But I want you to fix this. Now." Holding on to her precious parcel with both hands, she nevertheless was making it clear she was up for a fight, if need be, baring the other half of her hybrid nature, her fangs popping out and her eyes blazing with the fury she longed to unleash on the guilty party.

"At least he is still alive, I could very well have found other ways to deal with him, I am crafty enough, as you can see. A cute little thing he is now, isn't he?" Kiernan smirked as he walked over, arrogance aplenty. Pam and Willa looked like they wanted nothing more than to tear this guy to pieces and Ronan, even for being the slightly less confident being he was, was still able to ride the coattails of his boss.

"I wouldn't try anything ladies." Ronan said as he got in between his partner in crime and the vampires and faeries. "He is, after all, the only one with the means to undo which has been done. Should he wanted to, he very well could have used the magic to age him backwards into nothingness. This shows the compassion he has and that perhaps shows the goodwill he has, even to those who usurped his throne."

"Of course. This is what its all about….you did all of this to get my throne?" Aurora said, exasperation in her voice.

"The realm deserves to have a purebred fae ruling, not something like what you are. And I did this peacefully. I certainly could have spilled blood but I am above all that. I would prefer to handle this without conflict. But should you try anything funny, rest assured you will spend the rest of your days with your patriarch in swaddlers." Kendrick said harshly. "I know lf your immense power Aurora and there is no mistaking the power your bloodline holds as well as that of your other bloodline." he nodded to the infant with Sookie. "But I had the dark arts at my beck and call and you are clueless as to how to wield it and as such do not know how to fight against it. None of you do. Which is why you will give the throne up and I will give you the means to restore him to normal. Unless you enjoy him like this. And being a gracious individual, I will give you 24 hours to make your decision. And I would think it would be quite an easy one." and with that, he and Ronan vanished in a flash of light, leaving the group much to chew on.

 **Chapter 9**

"We can not let that weasel drive you off your throne. No damn way." Willa said, her blood boiling. "Are you certain you can't just…" she made a gesture with her hands, which seemed to imitate magic casting.

"You mean trying to use my magic to break the spell? I mean, maybe there is something we could try but…..I can feel the magic used and its like…like a tangled mess and even my power may not be enough to undo it. But maybe if I had some help?" she looked to her mother. "But I think I would rather do it in the safety of our own home, what with all the magic Niall put around it to keep out our enemies? It is the only place Ronan and Kiernan can't get to us….who knows what they can do here….I for one would prefer not to wait and see." Aurora said. And it was with that that the party of five left the realm and returned to the sanctuary of Sookie's home.

"Well, now what?" Pam asked, clearly getting impatient with this.

"First of all, I refuse to believe that we are at his mercy, that we can't fix this mess ourselves. Secondly, Pam, can you take him for a minute, I think that wine is playing another game with me, my bladder this time." Sookie didn't even wait for Pam to object, knowing full well that she still wasn't entirely comfortable dealing with children, much less babies. And she had even once admitted to Sookie that she was somewhat glad that Aurora had grown as fast as she had, thought she had liked buying her the cutesy little outfits and toys. Designer brands only of course. This deal with this child…well, she was certainly used to bizarre things happening and had come to expect them. Things had stopped really surprising her anymore but as she took the bundle in the soft yellow pajamas, she wanted to pinch herself wishing this was some twisted, sick nightmare.

"Get back here as soon as possible Tinkerbell. This is my good cashmere sweater and I don't want baby goo on me."

Sookie called from the other room. "Still a vamp, don't think we have the human baby things to worry about." almost as if on cue, the baby in the arms of the clearly wary Pam started squawking..

"So…" Pam said as she looked furtively into the face that she once knew so well and could see traces of the version she was used to in. it was quick thinking and she knew that there was one of two things that could be the cause of the trouble and seeing as though there was no blood coming from the ears….. "I think…..I think he may be….hungry….."

Sookie returned to a sight she couldn't help but laugh at, wanting desperately to find something…less dramatic, less dour than the situation they were in. true enough, part of her ached for yet another dilemma they found themselves in and yet she knew that what Kiernan had said was right. He could very well have done worse…and deciding to make the best of a bad, strange situation, she let herself giggle and even Willa and Pam managed a smirk. Aurora finally let her guard down slightly and managed a disbelieving shake of her head. "I don't have any bottles, that much I know for certain…." she retreated to the kitchen and a few moments later returned with a warmed bottle of New Blood and sighed. "He prefers the real thing but this is weird enough….this will have to do until he grows up." she had managed to use jerry rig a makeshift nipple and before she could start giving him what he needed, a tiny set of gangs made their appearance and they all stared in further disbelief, Pam steadying her charge as Sookie gently slid the bottle to the little mouth awaiting a meal.

"This. Is. Incredibly Fucked up." Pam said. "He owes us for all of this and at least we can be glad not to have the rest of the baby crap to deal with."

 **Chapter 10**

They sat around the living room, Sookie having managed a makeshift bassinette to tuck the baby into and she shook her head in exhaustion. It had taken all of them turns to stop the fussiness and he had managed to fall asleep. "This is such a clusterfuck." Sookie said as she slid into a armchair, rubbing her eyes. "We have got to figure out what to do, clearly, Aurora is not giving up the throne. That much we know for certain. But what if he is telling the truth. That he is the only one who knows how to undo this. Can we risk having him be like this for eternity? I don't think so."

"Then why don't the two of you use your twinkling light show and try to bring my maker back to normal because I ain't gonna be his nanny…enough is enough." Pam said. "Granted, I would do anything for our family but still I think we all want things normal. Normal for us anyway."

"Do you think we should try….I mean…..what if it fails? And those two back at the palace, I don't think we can afford to let them live. Not after this. Not with the power that Kiernan wields." Aurora said as she looked at her mother as they moved as one, approaching the bassinette. "I think we both know what we are about to try….but if we get any sense something is…further amisss….."

"We will shut it off. But I have come to learn that our powers are more than we ever dreamed of. It's more than light, than goodness. It is the connection to the world around us. Pure nature. And…well, I kind of lost my point but you get it I think, right?" Sookie replied. "Stand back." she said to the others in the room and it was then she and her daughter combined their power and gently guided the warm, colorful light to the baby. Moments passed without a change and with as much focus as they were putting into the task at hand, nothing was happening and the two, drained emotionally and physically from such a release of magic, stumbled backwards, only to be caught by Pam and Willa.

"We can't….I can't give up the throne…I don't want someone like him in charge of Faery as charming and as anti violent as he claims to be….I don't trust him. Not a ounce. Not anymore." Aurora said weakly as Willa brought them glasses of water. "Let's get a night sleep-day's sleep, whatever time of day it is and refresh ourselves to go back to face off against him. We will take care of him and somehow, undo what has been done. Without giving up anything. Without sacrificing anything."

 **Chapter 11**

They woke up and saw it was just past 4 in the afternoon. Time had slipped away from them in the bustle and hustle of that which had happened in the past day or so. And it took no time at all to see that unfortunately, still nothing had had happened to the baby, still moving around in the bassinettes. "Great….I was really hoping….well, that somehow…..our magic totally sucked this time. And I thought we could do pretty much anything." Aurora was trying not to sound defeated. But then Willa noticed something.

"I think the outfit….I think it fits him better now. It was too big when we dressed him and now, look." she gathered the others around and there was no denying, the outfit no barely fit. In fact, the stitches in a couple spots were starting to go. "Better rummage for new clothes soon." she mused and in a flash she went to look through the lone remaining box where she had dug out this outfit. While she was foraging, the other three seemed guardedly optimistic. "Maybe something is happening…..but if it is I wish it would work a little faster."

"Lets get to Faery and get this crap over with those two weasels." Pam replied. "If things are working like we think they may be, then there ain't no use for those two anymore. They won't hold a theoretical cure over our heads. I never liked being blackmailed, anyway." Willa then returned with a second set of clothes, this time a simple white short sleeved onesie and a pair of shorts that could clearly be for either a boy or girl. She held them up. "If this is going to be a prolonged growing up, then we may need to get clothes shopping. These are the biggest clothes I could find."

"I am almost glad I forgot the one box to give Jason for his kids." Sookie mused as she set to work changing the little one into the new clothes, thinking once more how incredibly bizarre this all was. "Funny, I always wondered what he was like as a child…..and maybe I will get to see him grow up."

"Well, it had better be a fast growing up because this thing is giving me the creeps and I don't say that too much." Pam said as Sookie finished.

"Everyone ready? We need to be prepared for anything and as much as I hate bringing him this vulnerable, I wouldn't dream leaving him behind. . Even with being as safe as he would be here. I am not tempting fate any further." silently, they soon were once more at the borders of Faery, seeing two figures that had clearly been lying in wait for them, waiting for the moment when Aurora was to give up her title, her throne for her father.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**PART FOUR**

 **Chapter 12**

"Well, well, I was not expecting all of you again so soon….how kind of you to come early. People have such poor manners with troubles running late, don't you agree?" Kendrick smiled as he gut up from his seat on a overturned tree, Ronan of course at his side. "So, I take it that it was a easy decision to make?"

Before Aurora could answer, a angry and impatient Pam launched herself at him as Ronan blocked her from hitting her desired target. However, she managed to take the head off of Ronan in the brief but intense scuffle and even the cool as a cucumber Kiernan looked stunned by the events unfolding upon him. "That is for what you're doing to my family….want me to send you to be with that little red headed freak wherever it is dead faeries go?" Pam licked her lips of the blood she had taken from Ronan during the altercation, not looking a bit concerned.

Kiernan looked stunned as he took in the sight. And he smirked. "So I am guessing you are not taking the deal?"

"Pam, what the hell? We don't know for certain that the magic is reversing." Willa hissed into her ear.

"I know Tinkerbell and Tink jr have the mojo to get things done. I am not being put into this situation again and she can be pissed at me all she wants but-"

"You're damn right I can be mad at you! You acted too impulsively and we could have lost out one chance." Sookie had rounded on Pam, anger blazing in her eyes. "How could you do something like this, we may have lost our-" her hands suddenly were emptied and she turned to see Kiernan with the baby in his hands.

"I will give you a second chance. Ronan was dispensable and he was starting to get too clingy anyway…..but the second chance, should you fail, I do have a way to get rid of him once and for all." he nodded downward to little Eric in his arms. "Believe me, I am capable of more than you think and what I know about the Glen? Well, with the magic I have, I can make things work in other ways as well." with that he vanished, just as the four women lunged towards him, desperate to stop him. All that was left in his wake was a map that led to what seemed to be a small cabin near the very waters that had had a part in this hot mess.

"Pam, what the hell….I mean, yes, something was happening to him, he seemed to be aging maybe but how can we be certain that there's no other option. You were reckless and could very well have sealed his fate for eternity." Sookie said as the other two stood back from the two women that he was closest to in his life. The adversarial stances the two had taken was enough to get the newest addition to the family to leap in between the two as they shot daggers at each other through their facial expressions.

"Do you think he would want us arguing amongst ourselves? Do you think he would want us wasting time doing this rather than trying to undo what happened to him and now we have to go chase him down, now knowing what we may come upon?" Willa was looking despondent. "You twp may know him better than I do but I an a part of this family too and I never had a family as close as this one. My father, who I did love, was still a monster who tried to eliminate our kind. And I wanted to have something new and better with this one. And I can't stand to see it falling apart in front of me."

"And neither can I." Aurora said as she put her hands on her hips. "I know that some of us have impulse control issues and yet I think having one less creep to deal with is a good thing. None of us could have saw a kidnapping come and I still think we have this under our control. You all have come through worse things than this before so really, I see no reason for there to be any fighting. We all care for him and each other, right?" she asked the group and all of them nodded, though Pam still looked like she wanted to fight. But even her, in her anger had to admit she too appreciated all of the women around her.

"Look, maybe I acted rashly but I ain't sorry. Now. Can we get a move on?" she said and for her, that was as kind of an apology as they were going to get and it was a heartfelt, if not honest one. The others looked relieved to have gotten this kink over and done with and followed the map, what turned out to be a fairly short 2 and a half mile trip and there they stood, in a small clearing, where a stone cottage rested and to the right if it, they heard the sounds of a bubbling brook coming, a waterfall in the distance towering huge above the trees, the water emitting pale rainbows. And even amongst the beauty and serenity of this place, they could all feel the sense of foreboding, the gloom that was around them, not knowing what this guy's next move was going to be.

Nothing could prepare them for that which greeted them in the doorway of the cottage as the heavy looking door opened. Standing there was Kiernan and to his left, there stood a towheaded youngster appearing no older than three or four at his side. "Seems that whatever you tried to do back in your world, well, it seems to be working. But the question remains, will I even allow it to run its course?" he held up something from behind his back and revealed it was a polished stake with a silver tip to it. "All it takes is a simple thrusting motion and I would hate for it to come to that….but your earlier choice has forced me to action, though I never suspected this happening. And as for the waters beyond? Well forget about trying any of your magic there, I tainted it with some more of my magic, which will work the opposite way. Even a few moments in the water will age him straight into dust."

 **Chapter 13**

"Well those options don't really work for us and I am not giving you anything. Not my throne and we are going to set things right. You are greatly going to regret messing with my family. Niall trusted you all those years and just because I am…different…you would put us through this?" Aurora said as she looked to the slightly older Eric at the side of the villain. "Come on, you can come over, get away from that guy, won't you?"

"He Hasn't a clue who any of you are. You see, with the magic I used, not only is he physically changed, but mentally as well. And at this age, even though a vamp, he doesn't have a clue who any of you are. And he won't until he is restored to normal and as we are in an impasse, I doubt that will happen. I thought of every eventuality.

It was then that Sookie had an idea, something to end this but yet she feared the danger it would place them all in. but she knew they couldn't just stand around and have a stare down. She simply didn't believe that this different version of her soul mate couldn't know her. She strongly believed that Kiernan was bluffing, she sensed it. Yet she knew he was not lying about the water. First thing was first, she need to take this guy out. "Get to the water….run…." she pleaded with the young Viking. "But wade in it, don't go in it deep." she saw Aurora had vanished and had reappeared silently behind Kiernan and with a thud against the back of his hand, the stake dropped and she kicked it far away, though the child remained rooted to she spot. For a moment, she thought that surely he didn't know her. Sookie breathed a slightly relieved sigh when he, even in this form, managed that devilish smirk and winked at her, racing off in only a pair of pants and a tunic put on him. The villain stunned and out cold, Aurora, Sookie, Willa and Pam followed the youngster to the shore of the water that had been tainted by Kiernan. And as he paced in the ankle deep shores, the four women watched in wonder as sure enough, slowly, the magic of the water was in fact, restoring him and his age and for the firs time in any of their lives, the four women were able to see him as he grew up, giving them a slice of what he had looked like in various stages of his life. He was close to being back to normal when a blast of light knocked him up into the sky and like a stone he fell towards the deeper waters. Instinct kicked in as Sookie and Willa blasted the water with their magic, hoping to temper, to cleanse the stream of the tampering that had been caused by Kiernan. From behind, the four women were blasted, three of them knocked out cold, bloodied from their impact through the trees. Lying on the shore, very much dazed and needing several minutes to heal and regain her balance, Sookie was in no shape to fight. There came a angry kind of shouting and she found herself being choked by a battered looking Kiernan, the calm demeanor he had portrayed was gone and she noted he had a new weapon in his hand. "Don't expect the others coming to your aid, already silvered them. And as for you, a taste of my iron blade here will end you and then the path to the throne is clear. Think of it this way, you don't have to mourn being a widow for long because you won't be living much longer." he held the blade high and prepared to strike her for the kill. In the darkening sky, and with as disoriented as she was, it was hard for her to make out anything more than a blur. But it had been the blur that had saved her and struggling to move, she managed to roll onto her side, in time to see a shower, rather a fountain of blood splattering upwards from where Kiernan's head once met his neck. Her vision was becoming fuzzy and it was too little too late when she realized she had been injected by something, pulling a dart from her side. Knowing her weaknesses on both sides of her mixed genes, that regardless of her faerie side being the more dominant part of her make up, she knew she had been injected with iron and it was going to take some time for her vamp and faerie healing power to get this out of her system

Feeling her body trying to fight back against the taint of the iron within her bloodstream, she had almost gotten herself in something of a upright position but failed, her vision blurring as she saw a set of impossibly long, bare legs approaching her, blood splattered all over them. Then she felt herself being lifted up and before she blacked out, her eyes met the face that she had been waning to see for some time and managed a relieved looking smile before passing out.

 **Epilogue**

She heard chattering from outside and she was relieved to know that the other women had clearly come through this latest even fine. As for herself, she remained under the covers of the thick cloud like dark purple comforter as she turned to face the window, the moonlight filtered in through the thin curtains of the bedroom. Feeling better than she had before blacking out, she was tempted to leave the room, to join the others out in the other room but she could only lay in bed and feared that she had only been dreaming, that it had been a trick of her mind that had made her see her rescuer as being someone she had seen fall into the tainted water, doomed. Blinking back the tears as she feared the worst, she pulled the cover over her head and let herself have a good, silent cry. She knew that the magic she and her daughter had used to temper the tainted water had failed, and that the attack by Kiernan had left her a widow. Her mind had made her see her rescuer as being someone she knew was lost. Then she heard the door open as someone slipped into her room and settled on the foot of her bed.

"I really….I am not in the mood for visitors, I am just not ready…." she said as she felt the figure slipping underneath the covers and moving ever so up closer to her and it was then that she realized her fears, her mind had been in more of a haze than she had thought, that she had not seen clearly and yet she had seen the truth. Those big hands rubbing her legs gently could only belong to one person and she nearly shot out of bed with delight. "Impossible…then you didn't age into dust, we did it, we destroyed what he did to the water, kept you from aging into nothingness…" she settled back on her side as she scooted into the arms of the restored Viking. "How do you feel?'

He seemed to think a moment but Eric seemed somewhat calm, compared to a few hours ago. "Considering I was able to personally see to Kiernan-sorry for that display, but after what he did to me….I had to do it-and that I am back to being me, I think I am feeling rather…good."

"You made for a cute baby, you know…as weird as this all was, it was kind of….sweet getting to see you in your much younger days…..do you remember any of it?"

"No…..but unfortunately, Pam said she got some photos on her phone and there is a rumor that someone else may have gotten some….video footage too?"

"Just making the best of a bad situation and do you dare think I would be the one to do such a thing?" she replied demurely. "But suffice it to day, I found you adorable….and I am not saying any of us got a photo but you were cute in the little yellow pajamas I had you in and I just wanted to pinch those cheeks and-" she was stopped by a different version of cheek pinching as she felt his hands reach to her rear and there came a gentle squeeze. "Hey!" she cried out, letting out a playful giggle as she returned the gesture. They remained silent for a moment, looking up at the ceiling. "I suppose we can spend the night here….how is everyone else?"

"Everyone else is just fine though I know this is something I can not ever live down, should I live forever….and it just shows that we can never be prepared for everything that comes at us. As much as we would like to be able to. From what the guards tell us, the water has been restored to its normal state and is no longer a treat to rapidly age people or whatever. And from what I hear about our Aurora, she certainly proved herself as being the rightful ruler of this place. Not that that is surprising….." he trailed off. "I remember bits and pieces of it." he said unexpectedly. "At least snippets of it. And for those moments I was…..younger, it was odd and yet to be young again….it helped me remember the past."

"Really?" she asked, as she closed her eyes, trying not to drift off again. "Was it a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I don't think it was intentional, but that freak Kiernan helped unlock memories of my youth long lost in my mind. Think about it, look how long I have been as I am now. It is impossible to remember everything and yet, now I can remember my human youth, my human life better than I ever could. It was a hard life Sookie."

"You've seemed to always had it rough." she replied with sympathy. "So much loss in your life."

"But I am better for it. For all the things I have experienced and now with being able to remember my younger days, I can certainly say that I am better off now than I ever would have been if I hadn't been turned. If I hadn't struggled as I did." he leaned back into the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. "I feel grateful for all my experiences and it is strange than being de-aged was able to help me rediscover myself. To get a better grasp of how far I have come."

She didn't know what so say to that, it was so utterly profound and she had so rarely heard him speak so….well, she didn't know how to describe it. "Well, things worked out again….maybe we could stay here a few days? I mean, the bar is closed anyway and I am already off for the week at Bellefleur's as I have helped out at our place…

"I think it will be just the two of us staying, as I know Pam doesn't like this place and I would have her and Willa see to the affairs back at the bar…..though I really should consider trying to force her to stay, should she truly have photos and videos of my more…vulnerable state at her disposal."

"So do I." Sookie teased. "What do you suppose you will do about that?" she taunted.

"I have something in mind." he said and for the rest of the evening, there was to be no sleep and it was truly one of the most cathartic, pleasurable nights the two had had and it felt like things were made anew, like this was their honeymoon night all over again. But even better.

 **THE END**


End file.
